Recap Sessie 20
Sessie 20 - Highway to hell Onder de stad blijkt een weg naar de five king mountains te zijn. Deze weg word ook wel een Highway to hell voor bovengrondsen genoemd. De groep gaat naar de prins en zij krijgen een vrijbrief om deze weg te mogen gebuiken. Zij verzamelen iedereen bij elkaar, De koets word ingeladen en de helden vertekken op hun paarden richting deze tunnel. De ingang van de tunnel word bewaakt door dwergen met grote halbaarden. Na het laten zien van hun vrijbrief mag de karavaan de tunnel betreden. De groep stuit op een splitsing, waarvan is gezegt dat zij hier rechts moeten gaan. Na een tijdje stuitten zijn op een groepje mensen, en een ingestorte tunnel. Zij worden aangesproken door een man met een brilletje, die zegt dat het nog weken gaat duren voordat zij de instorting gerepareerd hebben. Oom wulfran stormt naar voren en zegt dat dit bullshit is. Volgens hem is dit makkelijk in 1 a 2 dagen te fixen. Enkele dwergen kijken geschrokken op en zien dat zij oog in oog staan met de enige echte Wulfran. Toch kiest de groep ervoor om de andere route te kiezen, wachten tot de instorting gefixt is, of hieraan meehelpen is wel het laatste waar zij zin in hebben. Er moet getrouwt worden en snel ook, dan kunnen we allemaal weer verder tot de orde van de dag en kunnen Ingra en Walster beginnen met het maken van dwergenkindertjes. Dat is precies wat er nog ontbreekt in fort ochtendhoud. Ook zijn er nog swiffnerblin gnomes aanwezig die ongelovelijk homofiele sjaaltjes dragen of zoiets. De karavaan komt aan bij een kruising. Wat zij hier aantreffen is te gruwelijk voor worden. Er is een dwerg met dolken aan een kruis genageld. Hij heeft twee pijlen in zijn lichaam en zijn baard blijkt gescalpeerd. Het is overduidelijk dat deze dwerg niet meer in leven is. De groep besluit de dwerg te onderzoeken en al snel is duidelijk dat hij ca 2 dagen dood is, en dat de pijlen afkomstig zijn van goblins. Dan opeens horen zij geluid op de richels boven zich. Er verschijnen goblins, en met twee welgeplaatste pijlen schieten zij de paarden voor de koets dood. Snel tovert Trageon Benno (zijn paard) onzichtbaard en geeft hem een klap op de bips. Benno rent snel terug te tunnel in op zoek naar veiligheid. Er verschijnt een goblin shaman die een kruisboog laad met een goedje, Trageon begint ondertussen zuur op de goblins te spugen, iets wat de groep hem nog nooit heeft zien doen. De goblins stellen hun prioriteiten, en beginnen in de paarden te zagen. Terwijl er vanaf de andere kant van de tunnel word geroepen" Laat de honden los. De goblins beginnen ondertussen ook aan de wielen van de koets te zagen. Dit is het moment waarop alles uit de klauwen loopt. Ingra begint vanuit de koets met een kruisboog te schieten, terwijl tante alles wat zij ziet met een grote bijl te lijf gaat. Ondertussen word Suleiman doodgeslagen, waarna hij zichzelf snel ontzichtbaar tovert en in veiligheid brengt. Tante slaat niet zo heel hard met de bijl, terwijl de koetsier zich met zijn kruisboog als een ware sniper badass ontpopt. Hij schiet als een malle in het rond en doorboort vele goblins met pijlen. Ingra slaat ondertussen wat goblins met een koekenpan, terwijl de koetsier helaas omkomt door de pijlen van goblins, hij valt naast de koest op de grond waarna er gelijk goblins beginnen met zijn arm eraf te zagen. Ingra krijgt wat klappen en begint te wankelen, waarna Suleiman geen moment twijfelt en haar snel weer op lapt. Walster onthoofd ondertussen de shaman met zijn bijl, pakt het hoofd op en roept met een boos gezicht dat de goblins zich moeten overgeven. De goblin met de honden stelt zich op als nieuwe leider en roept dat Walster de pleuris kan krijgen, en laat nog meer honden op de groep vrij. Walster gooit boos het hoofd van de shaman richting deze goblin. Ineens klinken er in de verte hoorns, de goblins schrikken en roepen dat de grijshuiden eraan komen. Pussies zijn het, dood moeten ze roept Trageon, terwijl hij nog wat flinke klappen uitdeeld aan de goblins. Walster slaat twee honden dood. De goblins zetten het op een lopen terwijl her en der nog wat gekilled word. Walster word aangevallen door honden terwijl de eigenaar van de honden vlucht. In de verte klinkt een mars van laarzen, het geluid van hagedissen en een hoop geschreeuw en gekraak. Walster slaat nog twee honden dood, tante Trinka killed de laatste goblin. Dan wordt er duidelijk wat het geluid veroorzaakt. Uit de donkere gang doemen dwergen op met grote towershield met daarop een afbeelding van een aanbeeld. Ook rijden er dwergen op grote hagedissen. Dit lijken geen normale dwergen, en aangezien hun ogen licht absorberen wordt het de groep al snel duidelijk dat het hier om dwergar gaat. Walster ziet geen gevaar, en gaat midden op het kruispunt staan om zijn mede dwergen te verwelkomen. Dan klinkt er opeens een harde stem door de tunnel: "In naam van moradin eis ik jullie volledige overgave" To be continued…….. Category:Recaps